Winning
Rule The game ends after six rounds. The players determine their scores and the player with the highest score wins. * If all ships in a fleet that are not flotillas1 are destroyed, ignoring squadrons, the game immediately ends. The player with one or more ships remaining in the play area is the winner. * If the last remaining ships that are not flotillas1 in both fleets are destroyed at the same time, the player with the highest score wins. If both players have the same score, the second player wins. 1 = Tournament Regulations p. 8 Scoring Players determine their score at the end of the game. A player’s score is the total fleet point cost of destroyed enemy ships and squadrons plus the fleet point value of any victory tokens that the player collected. * A destroyed ship’s fleet point cost includes the costs of all upgrade cards equipped to that ship. * Discarded upgrade cards do not count toward a player’s score unless they are equipped to a destroyed ship. * Each victory token is worth the number of fleet points indicated in the lower-right corner of the objective card used for that game. * If both players have the same score after six rounds, the second player wins the game. Huge Ships When players determine their scores at the end of the game, a player's score includes half of the total fleet point cost (rounded up) of each crippled enemy huge ship in the play area. A huge ship is crippled if it has a number of damage cards euqal to at least half of its hull value, rounded up. A crippled huge ship's fleet point cost includes the cost of all upgrade cards equipped to that ship. Optional Rule Before beginning a game, the players may agree to play a game with Unlimited Rounds, to play a death match to the bitter end. * The game does not end after the sixth round; instead, the game ends only when all of one player’s ships are destroyed. Do not use objectives when playing with this rule, but place obstacles as normal. * In addition, at the end of each round, the player with initiative gives initiative to his opponent by passing the initiative token to that player. Corellian Conflict Rule At the end of each battle, players determine their scores as described above (Rules Reference Guide p. 9). The player who wins the battle earns at least one campaign point for his team or ressources, when the objective played was a Special Assault. A player may choose to retreat some or all of his ships from a battle. Ships that retreat are counted as destroyed when determining score. The game immediately ends when a player has no ships remaining in the play area. The player with ships remaining in the play area wins that battle. Any of the losing player’s squadrons remaining in the play area are treated as not destroyed and do not become scarred. Players should also record the results of the battle on their Fleet Rosters.Category:Rules Category:Corellian Campaign Rules